A Lightwood-Bane Christmas (Malec)
by Yaoilover2873
Summary: Alec and Magnus spend their first Christmas together as a family with Max and Rafael.


**Merry Christmas and happy Holidays everyone. This isn't my best work but I wanted to make something for you guys for Christmas. Hope you enjoy some cute Lightwood-Bane family time.**

* * *

 **A Lightwood-bane Christmas**

Alec Pov- I was half asleep when I reached out to the other side of my bed, hoping to feel the warmth of my boyfriend, but was disappointed when the spot was cold and empty. Groaning, I rolled onto my back and let out a sigh. It was rare for Magnus to wake up before me and when he does it's usually never a good thing.

My suspicion was confirmed when our bedroom door slammed open and two small bodies pounced on me, causing all the air to escape my lungs. A third, heavier body landed on top of all of us, making the air constriction even worse. "Can't breathe" I wheezed, opening my eyes and looking at the bodies on top of me.

The two small bodies belonged to my sons Max and Rafael. They had their arms wrapped tight around my waist with big smiles on their faces. The heavy body on top of them was Magnus, looking down at me smirking. "Merry Christmas Alexander" he cheered loudly.

I closed my eyes, trying to adjust to his loud voice so early in the morning. I loved my boyfriend but I normally had to have at least one cup of coffee before I could handle his excitement levels. Magnus sat up making Max sit up and bounce on my chest. "Daddy, daddy! It's Christmas! It's Christmas!"

I couldn't help but smile at the little guy. Max has been over the moon about Christmas for the past week. He has talked non-stop about Santa coming to bring him presents and how the family was going to spend the day together. Shadowhunters never really indulged in the Santa act but Magnus didn't want our children to be deprived of it so it's a thing in our house.

"Santa brought us so many gifts Alec. Wake up, wake up for we can go open them" Magnus said happily, almost looking as excited as Max. I shook my head sitting up and running my hand through my hair smiling. "At least tell me you made me a cup of coffee."

"Of course, darling, it's waiting for you in the living room. Now let's go" he cheered, rolling off the bed. Max stood up jumping off the bed and Magnus caught him midair before carrying him out of the room laughing. I shook my head watching them before looking down at Rafael who was looking at the door thinking.

"Are you excited about your first Christmas Rafe" I asked, getting out of bed and stretching my arms. He shrugged climbing out of the bed. "I still don't fully understand it." I nodded going into the closet and grabbing one of my sweaters, putting it on. "What part don't you understand?" "This Santa guy. So, he breaks into people's houses and just leaves gifts? Why would you let him do that? Wouldn't you and papa catch him if he broke in here? How does he get in?"

"Hey, hey, hey. One question at a time little man. Santa isn't a bad guy so you don't have to worry about it. As for how papa and I haven't caught him, that's because he's magical." His eyes widened at that. "Magical? Like papa and Max?"

"Something like that" I said grabbing his hand and walking out of the room with him. We made our way to the living room where Max and Magnus were sitting by the tree, trying to use magic to look through the wrapping paper covering their gifts. "Hey, no cheating. You'll just have to wait to unwrap them like everyone else" I scolded. They both mumbled sullenly, putting he boxes down.

"I wanna go first" Max called, raising his hand excitedly. "I think Rafe should go first. This is his first ever Christmas after all" I said, sitting down next to Magnus. He wrapped his arms around me, holding me close to his chest. "I agree, you'll just have to wait a little longer Blueberry." Max pouted but nodded, grabbing his sippy cup and drinking it quietly.

Rafe sat down looking over the flood of presents around the tree. "Santa sure left a lot of stuff." I nodded glancing at Magnus accusingly. "It seems Santa got carried away." Magnus shrugged smiling "maybe Santa thought Rafael's first Christmas was a special occasion. Max's first was just as big and he was only eight months old."

Max stopped drinking, looking over at us. "Last year at London you said Santa can find you anywhere. Why didn't he find Rafe on the street?" Rafe frowned looking at his brother before looking at us for an answer. I bit my lip, looking back at Magnus, wondering how to explain that. "Santa can only find you when you're in a house" Magnus said shrugging. I guess he was prepared for such questions.

I nodded looking back at them "that's right. Now why don't you start opening some presents Rafe?" Magnus nodded using magic to make all the presents organize themselves into separate piles. Once they were all separated, Rafe hesitantly grabbed one and looked it over before tearing off the paper.

One by one he opened his presents and his face lit up with each one. He got a new stuffed bear, a learning to read tablet, and Magnus made him some winter boots with lights in them since getting him out of his light up shoes has been a battle this winter.

"There's one more special gift" Magnus said pulling a small wooden box out from behind his back and handed it to him. Rafael took it, looking it over before opening it. A small gasp escaped passed his lips and his eyes widened in surprise.

Soft music started to play, the same Spanish lullaby that Magnus sang to him every night before bed. As the music played, a small Witchlight span around slowly, shining pretty lights around to second as a nightlight.

I smiled rubbing his back. "We know you've still been having nightmares and you're still afraid of the dark. You've been acting brave but you don't need to. If you wake up scared you can still come to us, or you can just open this music box. The music will help calm you and the Witchlight will light up your room so it's not too dark."

Rafe stared at the Witchlight before shutting the box and standing up, wrapping his arms around my neck. "Thank you, daddy." I smiled hugging him tight. "You're welcome baby, but Papa is the one who made it for you." "It was Daddy's idea though" Magnus pointed out, smiling.

Rafael let go of me and moved over to Magnus, wrapping his arms around his neck. "Thank you Papa, I love it." Magnus smiled, kissing him on the nose. "Well, I love you. I'm glad you like it."

"Did you make something special for me Papa," Max asked, excitedly. "You bet your cute blue head I did" Magnus replied making Max cheer happily.

"How about you open your presents next Max" I suggested, smiling at him. He cheered again, grabbing the present that was closest to him. Max's presents were like Rafael's. Blocks, a couple stuffed animals and picture book that makes animal sounds when you push on them.

"Time for your special gift." Magnus cheered, holding another wrapped box out to him. Max took it, tearing the paper off excitedly. Once all the paper was off, his eyes grew even wider if possible. He held up a spell book with handmade drawings by Clary inside.

Magnus scooted closer to him, taking the book and opening it for him. "These are a few of the first spells I ever learned. I made a list of them and asked clary to draw out the movements for you. There's step by step directions to make it easy to learn."

"Do you like it" I asked watching him closely. He looked through the book, seeming to be in awe of it. "I love it. Thank you." Magnus smiled "you're welcome blueberry. Make sure to thank aunt Clary when you see her later okay?" He nodded, happily hugging his book to his chest.

"Who should go next," I asked looking at Magnus. Max gasped, "oh, oh, can Rafael and I give daddy his present now Papa?" Magnus smiled "I don't see why not. Go get them." They stood up, running to their rooms and I watched them before looking back at Magnus.

"They got me something?" Magnus smiled, kissing my cheek. "Correction Alexander, they made you something." I felt my heart thump in my chest at those words. They made me something?

Max was the first to come back from his room. He plopped down in front of me before holding up a drawing with two big stick figures and two little stick figures all wearing Santa hats. I smiled taking the picture from him, looking it over. "Did you draw this yourself?" He nodded "I wanted to draw like Aunt Clary but it's not very good."

"Are you kidding me? This is the most amazing drawing I have ever seen. I love it and will keep it forever. Thank you, Max.," I hugged him super tight, making him laugh and hug me back. "You're welcome daddy."

I let him go as Rafe walked back into the room also holding some paper. Unlike Max, he seemed hesitant on giving me my gift. "Go ahead Rafe. I just know daddy will love it." Rafael glanced away not so sure, and I smiled encouragingly at him. "Show it to me buddy."

Rafael walked up to me holding the picture close. He hesitated for a moment before handing it over to me. I took it smiling, flipping it over to look at what he made, and when I saw it my heart stopped. In big letters written in finger paints were the words 'I Love daddy' with a heart drawn under it.

Rafael was just starting to learn how to write in English and he was having a lot of trouble with it. Something like this would be easy for any normal five-year-old but since Rafael is behind on the learning curve, this must have taken him a long time to make.

"He made it all by himself. He was set on not having any help with it" Magnus said smiling. I looked at him smiling before putting the picture down and pulled Rafe into my arms. "I love it buddy. You did such a good job and I am so proud of you. I'm going to show both these gifts off to everyone I know."

Both my children smiled at that hugging me. I hugged them back tightly before letting them go "did you make anything for papa?" Magnus shook his head "we were more focused on you. It's alright though, just being able to spend Christmas with my family is a gift."

"Well then, you should be the next one to open presents. I got you a great one" I said, grabbing a box and handing it to him. Magnus smiled taking it, opening the lid and looking down at it in surprise. He pulled out a bright red leather coat and a silver sparkly scarf. "This is that jacket and scarf I wanted when we were shopping a month ago, I was going to go back and buy it after Christmas. Alec Lightwood, did you actually step foot in a department store?"

"Not only that, I went during that Black Friday event the mundanes are so crazy about. It was a horrible idea. If I didn't bring Jace and Isabelle with me to watch my back, I'm sure I would have been killed. Sales make mundanes act like Shax demons with their heads cut off."

Magnus laughed at that, shaking his head. "I'm trying to imagine you bracing the Black Friday crowd. I'll be honest with you, I can't see it." I laughed at that. "Let's just say that this was the last scarf and Jace had to fend off a crazy woman with a coat rack so I could get it before she did."

Magnus shook his head before leaning over and kissing me. "Thank you darling. I love you so much." I rolled my eyes smiling at that, "you better love me after everything I went through." "I think my gift will make you feel better. You can't have it till later though."

This made me frown. "I have to wait? No fair." He smiled pressing his index finger to my pouty lip. "Believe me Alexander, it will be worth the wait." With that he stood up and clapped his hands. "Alright boys, time to bundle up. We're going to meet the family at the skating rink." The boys cheered going to get their things and I stood up confused.

"Skating? I thought we were meeting at the Institute." "There's been a change of plans" Magnus said smiling, kissing my cheek before going to help the boys get ready. "I don't know how to skate" I called to him but he ignored me.

* * *

"This is a bad idea," I said, watching Magnus as he tied up my skates for me. He smiled up at me, "oh come Alexander. You're a Shadowhunter with perfect balance and great reflexes. If anyone can ice skate, it's you."

"yeah Alec, just try it. It's not as hard as you think it is" Isabelle said smiling, tying up her skate laces as well. I looked over and her and Jace who was also putting on some skates. "How is it the two of you know how to ice skate and I don't?" "We have been skating with Clary and Simon for a couple years now. We asked you to join us but you never wanted to" Jace said, shrugging.

"I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of all of you. Now I'm going to embarrass myself in front of you and my children." "We're going to teach the children, Magnus is going to teach you" Simon said, pulling Max onto his feet and teaching him how to walk on his skates. Max laughed as he walked with him, holding his hands for support.

Clary was helping Rafael, pulling him onto the ice and telling him how to move his feet to glide. He pushed out his feet moving forward with her and he smiled, loving how fast he could go. I bit my lip watching him before looking back down at Magnus. "I'm not too sure about this."

Magnus rolled his eyes smiling, standing up. "It's going to be alright Alec. I'm an amazing ice skater. You'll be skating like a pro by time I'm done with you." "I highly doubt that" I said, grabbing his hands and letting him help me up.

"You doubt that I'm an amazing skater or that you will be a pro" he asked, trying not to laugh at how wobbly my legs were. "The pro thing, I'm sure you know what you're doing. That doesn't mean I will know what I'm doing." "You'll do fine Alexander. I promise I won't let you go okay?"

Jace and Isabelle went on the ice and Clary followed them, slowly helping Max onto the ice and letting him get used to it. Max wobbled a little but did a great job of staying on his feet. "See that Alec. If our three-year-old can do it, you can do it as well."

"Is this my Christmas present? Skating lessons? If so, I want a gift receipt." This caused Magnus to laugh, shaking his head no. "No Alexander, this isn't your gift. I just wanted us all to do something new for Christmas. Just give skating a chance."

I sighed but nodded, allowing him to lead me onto the ice. The moment my feet got on it they started sliding back and forth, not being able to get good footing. "Relax Alec, I have you." Magnus said, holding onto my hands.

I looked around me before looking up into Magnus's eyes. "I'm a Shadowhunter, this shouldn't be so hard for me." Magnus laughed "Shadowhunters can be bad at things. They're not perfect beings."

"Unless you're me" Jace said, literally skating circles around us. I would have flipped him the bird if I wasn't too afraid of letting go of Magnus's hands so instead a settled for a, "fuck off Jace." He gasped dramatically, "Alec, there are children present." My glare told him 'get away from me' and he laughed before skating over to Clary and Max, grabbing one of Max's hands so the three of them were skating together.

I pouted watching them. "I want to be able to do that with our babies." Magnus smiled "practice and we will Alec." Sighing, I looked over at Rafael who was now skating all by his self but was still staying close to uncle Simon. "Our five-year-old is skating all by himself."

Magnus turned my head so I was looking at him. "No more looking at other people. You need to look at me now. We have been on the ice, moving around and you haven't fallen once. You're doing an amazing job." I looked down at my feet before looking up at him again smiling. "I really am doing it."

It seems I spoke too soon because seconds after I said that, my feet fell out from under me and I started falling backwards. Magnus wrapped his arms around my waist, trying to stop me but this just caused him to fall with me. Sharp pain went up my back as I collided with the ice and I hissed, closing my eyes tight.

"Oh, god Alec, are you okay" Magnus asked looking down at me. Once the pain subsided I couldn't stop myself from laughing. "By the angel, that hurt" I moaned passed the laughter. Magnus looked me over, making sure I was okay before he shook his head and started laughing too.

"Daddy and Papa okay" Max asked, coming over to us. "Were perfectly fine Blueberry. Daddy just had a tumble." "I wouldn't say we are perfectly fine" I said as Magnus got off me. He got onto his feet before grabbing my hands and pulling me onto my feet.

"Maybe we should get off the ice and grab some hot chocolate" Magnus suggested pulling me toward the normal ground. "Can we keep skating papa" Rafael asked, seemed to be enjoying himself. I nodded "you two skate with your aunts and uncles, we'll be sitting over there on that bench."

Magnus helped me over to the bench before getting on the ground unlacing my skates. "I can take them off myself" I told him but he just ignored me, taking the skates off my foot. Once he got the other skate off, I grabbed my boots and started putting them on. "Sorry I ruined your plans."

"You didn't ruin anything Alexander. I'm just glad that we got to try it together." "It was fun until we fell" I said, rubbing my hands together to warm them. Magnus grabbed them, rubbing his hands against them to make them warm. "You should have worn gloves Alec."

"I fight demons for a living. I think I can handle my hands being a little cold." Magnus shrugged "still you shouldn't have bare hands. You should try this on for size" he said reaching into his pocket. "Try on what" I asked watching him, going speechless when he pulled out a small box.

I stared down at the box in shock before looking up at Magnus. "What's this?" "When we adopted Max, you asked me to marry you. I told you that we would get there someday but not till we can get married in gold. Well we can marry in gold now; the time just hasn't been right. The time is right now."

"What… what are you saying" I asked breathlessly. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Magnus opened the box and a silver wedding band was sitting in a bed of velvet. "I never thought I would get married. No one has ever asked me and they never stayed long enough for me to want to ask them. You asked me once Alec and now it's my turn. Alexander Lightwood, will you marry me?"

My throat swelled as I looked over the ring. I've been meaning to bring the subject of marriage up to him again but I didn't want to pressure him. He said that we would get married someday and I just had to be patient. Now that he was the one asking me, it seemed all too good to be true.

"Really? You really want to marry me" I asked softly, not being able to speak above a whisper. He nodded pulling the ring out of the box. "I mean it Alexander. I have never been so sure about anything in my entire life. I love you and the family we've made together. I want to take the final step with you and get married. Do you still want to marry me?"

My voice came back to me at that moment as I yelled, "Yes! Yes of course I do!" A big smile appeared on Magnus's face as he put the ring on my finger. I smiled down at the ring before pulling my family ring off and grabbing his hand. He put his free hand over mine, stopping me. "Alec, you don't have to give me your family ring. It's important to your family, I'm sure they wouldn't want you giving it to a warlock."

"I don't care what anyone says. I have dreamed of giving this ring to the man I marry and that man is you. I would be honored if you wore my family ring… that is unless you don't want to wear it."

"I would love to wear it" Magnus said softly. "Then it's settled" I said smiling, putting the ring on his finger. He looked over the ring smiling before grabbing my hand and kissing the ring on my finger. "Merry Christmas Alec."

I smiled wider, not able to help the excitement bubbling up inside me. "Merry Christmas Magnus."


End file.
